1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to mobile devices and more specifically to mobile devices with multiple subscriber identification module (SIM) cards (“multi-SIM mobile devices”).
2. Description of the Related Art
Many mobile devices, such as cell phones, smart phones, and the like include a subscriber identification module (SIM) card. The SIM card of a cell phone, for example, stores information that allows the phone to access the network of a service provider to communicate with other devices. When a user uses the cell phone to call a phone number that is associated with a different service provider than that of the SIM card, the call has to traverse between service provider networks. In some countries, service providers charge inter-carrier fees to users for calls that traverse between service provider networks. Thus, there is a need for a way for users to avoid having to pay inter-carrier fees for calls that traverse between service provider networks.